It is known to mechanically shape metal, tubular blanks by forcing a punch into the blank to expand the end of the blank. However, this process results in only a limited expansion of the blank and only affects the end of the blank. It is also known to shape metal blanks by utilizing fluid forces, such as with known “hydroforming” techniques. Typical hydroforming techniques can result in up to about 30% expansion of the blank from its original configuration. However, the currently available techniques for expanding tubular blanks are not adequate for the growing popularity of hydroforming and the necessity of larger expansion for tubular blanks, beyond that which is achievable with current expansion methods. The present invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.